


Don't forget your jacket, it's going to get wet

by T_Tinker



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, First Time, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Pining, Shameless Smut, Teasing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Tinker/pseuds/T_Tinker
Summary: Jäger not only has a hopeless crush but also Bandit's jacket. He's not going to keep it for long, though.





	Don't forget your jacket, it's going to get wet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't forget your jacket, it's going to get wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308092) by [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru). 



 

 

 

 

音乐足够吵闹，足以压倒所有其它声音，那是Bandit通常喜欢的那种硬摇滚，充满了烂俗的吉他重复句，汉子们唱着那些汉子唱的东西——但Bandit的声音仍然轻易穿透了这片嘈杂，尽管他的声音仅仅是喉间发出的低鸣：“我没法不去看你，你那么美。我可以这样做上一整晚。”他的一只手按到Jäger的T恤下面，在乳头上摩擦，另一只手保持着缓慢的捋动，慢慢地、笃定地将他逼疯。他对Jäger喜欢的手法一清二楚，时不时地按摩头部和睾丸，然后手掌在柱体上合拢，继续逗弄着。他们是在某个地方的卫生间，特别干净，也许是家夜店，他们两人都是清醒的，但也许是决定在同一时间去撒个尿？不，对了，Bandit用眼睛脱下他的衣服，然后把他拽到这里来，无法忍受再和他分开，哪怕一分钟。

石头般硬的勃起格外剧烈地搏动了一下，Jäger的头往后摔到枕头上，耳机差点从耳朵里拽了下来，于是他不得不暂时撤出一只手去调整耳机，然后再把手塞回到夹克下面，他现在身上只穿着这件夹克。歌曲的律动回来了，在他身体里震动，他沉回自己的幻想之中，就像缩回一条舒服的毯子里。

他先前觉得冷，那是在去夜店的路上，或者他们之前呆的随便什么地方，所以他才穿着它。尺寸非常合适，就像是第二层皮肤，而且 _闻起来_ 也很像Bandit，令人目眩，于是每当Jäger动起来，闻到这股气味，他的脚趾都会蜷缩起来。某种程度上，这就像是Bandit在抱着他，所以Bandit就是这么做的，低声往Jäger的耳中说出更多下流话，继续用他喜欢的那种手法给他手淫，只是现在他的声音里有了种迫切的意味。他听起来像是在忍耐，眼睛不停地往下扫，显然是受到了自己看到的景象的影响，很快他就会厌倦等待，会把Jäger翻过来然后操他，就在那时，就在那里，在当时非常安静而且清洁的卫生间里，占有他的身体，在他耳旁呻吟，往他的身体里顶进去，手绕过去继续——

Jäger抽了一口气，他花了一秒钟欺骗自己，假装早点完事是为了能再来一次，但其实只是不耐烦的情绪占了上风——这一点，连带着Bandit因为过剩的无法承受的欲望而失控的脑内画面一起，而且他已经那么接近高潮了。粗重地喘息着，他迫使自己把一只手从滴漏着的老二上拿开，取而代之抚摸大腿，迫使自己稍等一会儿再继续。在他的脑中，Bandit在逗弄着他，制止住他不让他释放，这样他们就能一起高潮，他一边告诉他自己感觉有多么好，一边顶进Jäger的洞里，那里愉悦地刺痛着。也许今天他应该更进一步，他有足够的时间。这很诱人。

现在，他需要缓一缓。他可以休息一下，也许把Bandit的须后水也找出来，换换姿势，伸到更靠下的地方，他的手指正懒洋洋拖曳着探寻那个部位，扫过阴囊，往更下方去。他决定要做了，但首先，他需要润滑，于是他深呼吸，颤抖地吐出一口气，睁开了眼睛， _没有_ 料到Bandit就站在那里，两米开外，直直地盯着他，嘴边挂着小小的、难以置信的笑容，手里还举着台手机。

Jäger的心脏字面意义上在恐惧中 _停跳了_ ，下一秒他立刻恐慌起来，不仅是因为他被当场抓到在Bandit床上打飞机，身上除了Bandit标志性的夹克什么也没穿，不，他是被撒旦本人抓到了。在其后果显现之前——后果无疑正等待着他——他弹起来变成坐姿，笨拙地挡住老二不让他看到，把轰鸣着的耳机扯下来。这甚至都不是他第一次在穿着这类衣服的时候被抓到了（It’s not even the first time he got caught while wearing some），妙就妙在这里，他真该长点心，从自己青少年时期的经历吸取教训，可他已经在心里替自己 _向自己_ 辩护了，他回想到Bandit本该今天一整天都不在基地里，可仍然，他脱口而出的只有一声真情实感的：“干。”

“噢没错”，Bandit表示同意，他的笑变成Jäger见过的最恶劣的得意笑容，“你完蛋了，宝贝。完大发了。一般来说我看这种秀是要付钱的。”

“删掉”，Jäger要求道，他的脸颊在烧。

“噢，已经传到我云端了”，Bandit无辜地回道，在屏幕上敲击着——至少现在他的目光没有聚焦在Jäger身上了。

“ _通通删掉，Dom。_ ”

“哎呀，我用邮件给自己发了一份。”他的队友冲他晃着眉毛。“真可惜，我把手机上保留的密码都给删了。就算你把手机偷过去，也没办法打开来全部清掉。”

干，Jäger在脑中重复道，并开始疯狂地寻找替代措施。让Mute黑进Dom的手机？Mute很有可能会把相关证据保存下来，并在日后用以威胁Jäger。告诉Blitz？Jäger宁愿放弃人类的灵魂也不想承认自己做了什么。虽然听起来很吓人，但Bandit似乎是他的最优选择了。不如说是：最不糟糕的选择。“好吧，看”，他开始说了，声音嘶哑得让自己讨厌。

“准备要谈条件了？”Bandit露出豺狼般的笑容，他猜对了。“这话我爱听。为了让这些如此美味的照片消失，你愿意做些什么呢？”

一个危险的问题。一个不怀好意而且险恶无比的问题，一个像滑梯一样滑溜的问题（a slip-and-slide kind of question）因为Bandit授予了他一个选项，去提出那些格外不顾一切的解决手段，那些他的队友甚至都不觉得有望达成的手段，他会把它们抛到脑后，因为肯定，Jäger才不会那样做。但现在，震惊所引起的肾上腺素飙升让他感官增强，被Bandit毫无歉意的目光所耙过（rakes over）的皮肤在刺痒，思绪仍然被先前残留的幻想所占据，Jäger _会做的_ 。噢他真心想做。他看向Bandit，想象自己跪在他面前，人生中第一次为另一个男人服务而且 _亲爱的上帝啊_ 这画面不该让他如此兴奋。他咬住嘴唇，保持沉默，拒绝回答，因为他害怕自己的嘴里会冒出来的话。

“没有提案？也行，不成问题。其实我已经有点想法了。”哼着歌，Bandit开始在自己的衣柜里翻找起来，仿佛他每天都会发现同事对着自己打飞机，对此有着充分的准备。尽管屈辱，Jäger还是好奇起来，他试图辨别Bandit究竟打算对自己是什么，老二因期待而搏动，思绪狂飙。肯定会很下流，也许他打算用玩具折磨他，或者也许他最后会， _终于会_ 跟他做爱（or maybe he'll finally,  _finally_  go all the way）。倒不是说他以前拒绝过，毕竟Jäger从来不曾给出任何想要的信号，但这可以作为最终的借口。他可以告诉自己——还有Bandit——他只是因为被威胁了才屈服的。对吧？他咬着嘴唇，尽量不让自己的激动从脸上显示出来，不让Bandit知道他实际上有多期待，不管Bandit究竟是要对他做什么。

然后Bandit从壁橱里扯出某样东西说：“穿上这个。”

Jäger眨了眨眼。看着那套装束，表情震惊，有几秒钟的时间挣扎着做不出回应。无视Bandit捕猎者般的笑容。 _他不可能是认真的。_ “你不可能是认真的。妈的想都别想。”

“你觉得谁会最欣赏那些图片呢？Elias？也许姑娘里的某一位？”

“你不能让我穿这玩意儿。”

“噢，我可以，而且我会让你穿的。你闯进我的房间，穿我的夹克，在我床上撸管（choke the chiken on my bed），竟然还有 _胆子_ 跟我说你不帮我这个小忙？”

这——Jäger _做_ 不到，他会永久性失去自己对自己的尊重的。不管是不是没头没脑地在性奋，总归还有一条线在，这样做绝对是过线了，为自己的愉悦进行性方面的援助是没问题的，但 _这_ ——这过分了。Bandit到底是为什么会 _拥有_ 这样的东西啊？“除非我死，Dom。”

Bandit的笑容扩大了。“好吧，你坚持的话。” Jäger不确定他是不是在开玩笑。

 

两分钟后，Jäger跪在Bandit的床上，穿着每个受困于中年危机的色情狂的春梦里的女生制服，英勇地抵抗着脸上的红晕。这装束是一整套的，有及膝袜，短得过分的裙子，紧绷的女式衬衫上甚至还有一条松垮的领带，Jäger想死。仿佛展示这身可憎的装束还不够糟糕，Bandit格外愉悦的表情仅仅是增加了Jäger的羞耻，羞耻得 _如此_ 接近于一个程度，即他宁愿字面意义上选择去死也不愿承受这种耻辱的程度。足以让人担忧的是，他的老二并没有收到自己应当不喜欢这样的便条，反而还把内裤给绷紧了，这条内裤是Bandit坚持要他穿的。内裤又小又不舒服，而Jäger第一眼看到Bandit时便感到追悔莫及，毕竟事情发展成这样全是因为他自己。

“你怎么会有这种东西”，他挫败地问。这衣服可疑地合身，而他们两人体格非常相似，所以——

“闭上嘴把腿张开。你可以搞完刚才的事，只是要按我的规矩来。听起来怎么样？”Bandit将椅子拉到床边，坐下来，没有近到可以碰到，但仍然太近了，越过了舒适区。他的皮夹克搭在椅背上，Jäger渴望地瞟了它一眼。他宁愿穿那个，比这套自然灾害要愿意多了。

听完Bandit对他的计划，在恐怖之余，他无法克制地感到一阵失望。他咽下了自己的骄傲，连带着躺在舌尖的一句 _就这样？_ 然后服从了，移开了目光。他从来没有做过这种事，打扮好了并……为他人的观赏乐趣而 _表演_ ，所以他对于要做什么以及怎么做感到茫然。欲望仍然在他的血液中弹动，说服着他去放松一些，去屈服，可他仍然感到犹豫。

“你喜欢这样，对吗？”，Bandit低语，Jäger差点没能制止住去点头。“虽然这应该是一项惩罚才对。你太淘气了，肮脏的小骚货。”

“得了， _没门_ ”Jäger立刻愤慨地抗议道，“我可以——我可以照你说的做，但这——”

“他妈的 _骚货_ ”，Bandit津津有味地重复道，挂着胜利的笑容。“我的规矩，别给忘了。另外，准备要往我可怜的夹克上射得到处都是的那个人是你。如果你那么想要我，那就让我瞧瞧。让我瞧瞧你究竟有多想要这个。”

Jäger现在想起来这个主意为什么糟糕了：Bandit会搞得人无法忍受的（Bandit is going to be insufferable）。不情不愿地，他掀起裙子的边缘，露出自己勃起的线条，它因为Bandit的羞辱而愉快地弹跳了一下（他之后会去操心这件事的，现在不是时候）。他的队友表情变得自得起来，期待地在椅子上舒展身体。“不错。继续吧。给我展示一下。”

咬着牙，Jäger把女士内裤的松紧带拉下来，勾在睾丸下面，将自己硬挺的伙计从监狱中解放出来，并花一秒钟思考了一下自己的存在本身。他搞成现在这样完全是他自己的错，无可否认——他本可以把夹克借过来，如此一来这堆事一件也不会发生，他也就不会在Bandit专注的注视下把手指裹在自己老二上。不知怎地，这比被他搞还要糟糕，他宁愿Bandit使用自己，好过这样，他能控制自己，有种掌握主动权的错觉。而且尽管先前受惊，顶端仍然对触碰敏感着，每一下轻抚都让微小的电流窜过他的身体。

他感到下流，感到被玷污，而这仅仅是因为Bandit正观看着自己这一事实，因为他们之间的不对等：Jäger红着脸，呼吸不稳，生殖器暴露，而Bandit却冷静着，衣冠楚楚。这不知为何让人兴致昂扬，好似被允许跨越某种禁忌，于是他握得更紧，把速度加快，甚至身体后倾，把裙子往上卷了卷，省得Bandit逼逼。他没法欺骗自己，假装自己只是像平常一样在打飞机，因为他 _知道_ Bandit在，即使他没有抬头去看而是把视线锁在自己肿胀的老二上，不，这完全不一样而且……他不能说自己不喜欢这样。

“你在想着我吗？”，Bandit无辜地问，Jäger一时间乱了节奏，难以置信地抬眼一瞟。“嗯？你是不是在想象是我的手握在你的老二上，而不是你自己的？”他用两条腿支撑着椅子，挂着一副深情的微笑看着Jäger，在任何别的情境下，这微笑都会显得几近甜蜜——而现在，只不过是自鸣得意而已。

“我没有——”他哽住了，在终于理解到这些话的时候抽了口气，因为 _噢对了_ ，考虑到Bandit是怎么发现自己的，这是一个符合逻辑的结论，对吧？因此，现在Bandit知道了他被他所吸引，可能会猜测其中有某种迷恋（possibly guesses a crush），亲爱的主啊。这可不理想，对吧？他会毫无廉耻地滥用自己的知识。大体就像现在这样。

“但你 _有的_ 。我都不知道你那么喜欢我。”

“我不喜欢你”，Jäger坚持强调，依稀慌张起来。即使已经过了一年有余，Bandit还是时常让他有威胁感，此人缺乏良知，总体来说冷酷无情，这些都让人警惕，他们时不时就会起冲突，谁也不打算在争论中让步，吵到最后陷入石头般的沉默，直到他们一起去喝酒，然后突然就又成了最好的朋友。Bandit反复无常，粗鲁庸俗，但他身上仍然有某种东西吸引着Jäger，也许是他极少浮上表面的柔软的那一面。他 _可以_ 讨人喜欢，体贴周到，甚至富有激情，因此Jäger浮想联翩，想象那些情境，想象这复杂的、难懂的男人如此被自己吸引，以致于情欲战胜了常识——这他妈很俗套，他知道的，烂俗而且不可能实现，所以他耻于承认自己的幻想。

“不喜欢？你不喜欢我吗？”Bandit佯作吃惊，一时间Jäger想要绊倒他的椅子送他飞天。“如果不是我富有魅力的人格，那肯定就是我的肉体了。对吧？”这话并不要求回答，于是Jäger仅仅是专注于不要太早射出来——尽可能迅速地结束这件事的诱惑很强烈，正如他的欲望一样强烈，然而他觉得Bandit会让自己的不满变得众所周知，他恰恰想要避免这一点。“也许我也把衣服脱掉会有帮助。”

Jäger停住了手。他石化了，仅仅是盯着自己被短裙的花纹面料和白色蕾丝所勾勒出来的勃起，听见衣物的窸窣声，感到自己心跳变快。慢慢地，他抬起视线，首先面对的是平坦的腹部，然后是苍白皮肤上的黑色墨水，在线条清晰的肌肉上蜿蜒，让人分心，以至于Jäger花了几秒钟才注意到那暗色的金属。 _基督耶稣啊_ 。在意识到Bandit的乳头做了 _穿刺_ 的时候，他的硬挺抽动了一下，他看着Bandit舔了舔拇指指腹，看着他开始玩弄其中一边的环，他如遭雷击，而Bandit的笑容从未消失过一次。

我了个操。这——

“别他妈停下。你是要取悦 _我_ 的。”几乎没能克制住呻吟，Jäger继续捋动，把在自己面前懒洋洋地躺卧着的这具柔软躯体饱览眼中（drinks in the lithe body lounging in front of him），尝试勾勒出这幅场景从外面看起来是怎么样的——他穿着这套滑稽的衣服，对着个正在玩自己的半裸的Bandit打飞机。他的眼睛拉向Bandit的裆部，找到了要找的东西，勃起的线条即使透过牛仔裤也能看到，当他看见它向上绷紧的时候，他猛地吸了口气。“你想要我加入你吗？”，Bandit平静地问他，这一次Jäger给出了直接的答复，迫切地点了点头，Bandit用空闲的那只手开始解开牛仔裤，Jäger咬住了嘴唇。兴奋感在他体内升腾，因为就算他可能没法碰到它，至少他也可以 _看到_ 他的老二，把图像存档以待后用，待到他能‘借’到夹克或者搞明白Bandit在哪里买的须后水。他没有沉迷这件事。他 _没有_ 。

当Bandit把自己的勃起掏出来时，Jäger的第一反应有点不太热烈，因为嘿，这是根老二，跟他自己的很像，不是什么他见所未见的玩意儿，但这时他的思维意识到这是 _Bandit的老二_ ，而且它变成现在这种状态完全是因为自己。意识到这一点，他体内升起了热流，下意识地模仿Bandit的动作，把手从顶端到底部滑动几次，然后开始更短、更快的动作，夺去自己的呼吸——尽管远远不如他眼前的景象那样让人窒息。他懂了，懂得了让他人自己取悦自己的魅力。他的眼睛黏在Bandit勃起的阴茎上，黏在湿润的头部，黏在揉捏着它、操作着阴茎的修长手指上，是了。他喜欢这个。这是双方的，极其火辣，而且不管他的装束，相对还比较普通。如果他只要这样做就够了，那完全不成问题。

“你爽得太他妈过头了”，Bandit喘息道，微弱地颤抖着，并非不受影响，让Jäger从这一切中获得的快感更加强烈，“要不你用手指搞一下自己？”（“how about you put the ass in masturbate and finger yourself a bit?”）

好吧。只得作罢。他第n次顿住，但已经走得太远，无法彻底停止抚摸自己，在头部下方的敏感点上捋过，看到Bandit也照样做了，他不由自主地发出呻吟。“我就不能——啊——像这样继续吗？”

“骚货是不能靠自己的老二来射的，甜心。润滑液在抽屉里。”

Jäger发出一声喘息的笑，Bandit严肃的假面崩塌了，让步于一个短暂而真挚的微笑，这种微笑通常会在Jäger切实得以逗乐他的时候出现，这暂时破坏了权力不对等的幻象。“不过我用另一边搞不定（I can't do it the other way though）”，他说道，爬向床的另一侧，却对Bandit床头柜里多种多样的物品感到犹疑。短裙扫过他的顶端，而且他非常清楚自己展现给Bandit的是一幅怎样都景象——他撅着屁股——但却找不到力气去介意。

“所以你之前试过？”Bandit听起来又好奇了起来，Jäger看向他，冲他肯定却又犹豫地点点头，Bandit的微笑消失了，取而代之的是火热的注视以及期待的笑容。“你能放进多少？三根？不，不，别把内裤脱掉，拉下来就好，让我看到。”

Jäger知道他提了什么要求，所有的尴尬都因为这个念头而回来了，又在Bandit同样开始自慰的的时候消失不见。他把内裤拉过大腿，在将自己的背后（backside）展示给队友的时候仅仅是有些犹豫，根据Bandit的指示往床边挪过去，直到两脚挂在床边缘晃荡。他只能想象自己现在该会是什么模样——基本上是在献出自己，裙边上移到（skirt riding up）几乎遮不住屁股，白色的女式衬衫在窄瘦的腰上摆荡，及膝袜装扮着双腿。堕落的感觉又一次回来了，因为这个姿势让人羞耻，无论他有多容易就松了口。没去想太多，他打开盖子，往手上倒了些润滑液，涂在手指上，然后伸向身后。

“想象那是我的手指”，Bandit开口道，嗓音浑厚。他似乎乐在其中，如果他呼吸困难一事能够作为依据的话，于是Jäger没有浪费时间，小心翼翼地往自己身体里顶进一根手指，适应着它，努力无视自己的姿势，这个手和膝盖支撑着身体只为了给Bandit看的姿势。这对于勾勒出身后他欲望的客体有帮助，假装是他在慢慢把Jäger打开，把他准备好以便——

当他添上第二根手指时，手臂垮了下来，他把脸埋到毯子里，捂住自己的呻吟，因为现在他又在想象Bandit _占有_ 自己，脑中的念头轻飘而模糊，可仍然如此诱人。Bandit会夺取他，毫无仁慈，会高潮，那将无与伦比。他听到身后传来更多的衣物窸窣声，Bandit可能正坐着椅子滑来滑去（scooting around on seat），但血液在他耳中奔流的声音更加响亮。他很少做这样的事，为了获得那种让人头脑爆炸的快感而贯穿自己，而现在他在做给别人看，不是什么人正是Bandit，他的凝视使他炽燃，思绪携着充满希望的念头狂飙。

“这就对了。整个伸进去。你这样看起来真他妈赞。”Bandit低沉的声音让Jäger憋住又一声呻吟，他专注体会自己的手指所制造的怪异感受，并不让人讨厌，但还是怪怪的。他尚没有完全适应，但姑且还是插进了第三根手指，撑开自己，感到阴茎因此而搏动了一下。“你真着急。你经常这样做吗？想象那是我的老二？我不知道你那么想要我，你这小骚货，被我的老二噎住你恐怕也会很高兴的。”Jäger在咬嘴唇了，这些话影响到了他，比他愿意承认的程度更甚。他感觉自己变成了Bandit手里的一团软泥，很有可能会服从他现在给出的每一个命令，尤其要是他能获准给他口的话，尽管他还从来没有口过别人。他会找到办法的。

然后一只手拍到了他的屁股上，拍得很重。这响亮的一记让他弹了起来，更多是出于震惊而非实际的疼痛——Bandit就站在他背后，但Jäger看不到他，因为他的脸还埋在床单里，这是Bandit第二次逮到他措手不及了。“把手指抽出来”，他命令道，Jäger服从了，慢慢地抽出来，留下一种古怪地、空虚的感觉，Bandit现在站得那么近，能够直接地检视它，这个事实让他变得更加脆弱了。“你想要的是这个吗？”

Jäger还没能问出来，就有什么东西触到了他的背后，触到他的 _穴口_ ，感觉起来钝而灼热，他妈的耶稣啊。这事终于要发生了。他僵住了，集中注意力于那丝绸般柔滑的触感，那是Bandit的硬挺在他的括约肌上缓缓地上下磨蹭，他呼吸产生了困难，把双手攥紧，努力不要战栗，并失败了。“嗯？我听不见你。你想要我把这个捅进去吗？”Jäger太想要了以至于舌头打结，他顶向Bandit的老二，得来屁股上狠狠的一抽作为奖赏，他畏缩了。“只要嘴里没塞着老二，你就能答应吧。”

Bandit俯到他身上，然后Jäger就感觉到脖子被什么东西拽住，呼吸就要断了，于是他把身体抬起来，Bandit把他的领带绕在一只手上拽他，越是拽，Jäger就抬得越高，他把Jäger拽得那么厉害，他现在只有膝盖和手指尖着地，身体不安稳地摇摆着，眼睛警觉地睁大。他仍然能浅浅地呼吸，而且也并不痛，但他不想试探自己的极限。“Marius，我亲爱的朋友和兼职的骚货（My dear friend and part-time slut），你究竟想不想让我现在就干你？”Bandit听起来 _被逗乐了_ ，似乎他现在正格外享受。

“想”，Jäger低语，感觉到Bandit粗大的头部贯穿自己时，他从牙齿间吸气。他胃里轻飘飘的（His belly flutters），嘴因为被入侵而敞开，括约肌环绕在硬挺上抽动着，但由于准备工作做得彻底，仍然轻易地将它迎了进来，这——他能从 _喉咙_ 里感觉到，每一厘米都像一起塌方，把他填满到快要溢出来，让他好奇自己究竟是怎么做到能够容纳这么多的。他正在被补足，正在与Bandit变成为一体，无论境况如何，这都亲密得让人发疼，使他身体里升起一种毛茸茸的（fuzzy）、温暖的感觉。Bandit完全埋进他身体里之后，脖子上的压力便消失了，他把腰沉回去，冲床单上喘着气，并且试验性地包裹着Bandit收紧了一下，体味它在如此深处搏动的触感。这感觉甚至比他以前想的还要好。

“操”，Bandit同样也说出了Jäger此刻唯一能想到的东西，“噢操。你好紧。噢我的天啊。”两手歇到Jäger的臀部，大拇指扫过他的后腰，然后Bandit后撤，又顶回去，然后Jäger在这个世界里迷失了。这与他此前曾感受到过的任何东西都太过不同，是一种更根本的愉悦，为此他必须把自己交出来，相信Bandit会照顾自己。他眼睛猛然闭上，脚趾在接下来的插入中蜷起，仍然温柔，是试探性的，可接下来Bandit一把抓住了他裙子的腰带，开始拽着他迎合自己的动作，Jäger无助地呻吟，而且出于某种原因，Bandit早前的话进入了他的脑海。此时此刻，他承认自己 _确实_ 感觉相当地骚。

他用来打飞机的幻想在真货面前溃不成军（None of his wank fantasies could’ve held up to the real thing），这是一种自由和狂野的古怪混合物，他被感官所席卷，但这浪潮在某种程度上仍然是可预料的，让人安心而且深深地感到满足。他摇晃着向Bandit顶回去，然后他的感知因强烈的性奋而过载，把呻吟从他的喉咙里逼出来，让他大腿战栗——每一次插入都会撞到他身体里的什么东西，让他眼冒金星，把他压进床垫里，他就趴在那里，任由Bandit把他拆开，甚至想都没想要碰一下自己。他的老二硬到让人担心，滴漏出额量丰沛的前液，他从来没有滴成过这个样子，但感觉太好了，他不想现在就结束。

好奇心和对更深入的接触的需求胜过了尴尬，他用前臂把自己撑起来，扭过身体去看Bandit，心里鬼鬼祟祟地冒出疑虑，怀疑自己那么含情脉脉又投入地望着Bandit，看起来肯定像个刚被开苞的处子。他当然还能感觉到胃里那种轻飘飘的东西，那恐怕也表现在了脸上，但Bandit看起来并不介意他渴望的神情，因为他向他露出了一个怜爱的微笑，开始抚摸他。他没有停止用力插入，抚摸过Jäger的背，指甲用一种安抚的方式划过他的头皮，扫过他的腰侧，然后他告诉他：“你这样看起来真好看。”

_你也是_ ，Jäger想道，感觉受宠若惊，从近处品味了一下那些错综复杂的纹身所构成的图景，然后一阵尖锐的快感，他发出了哀叫。Bandit的眼睛变暗了，加快了速度，手绕过Jäger的身体去帮他手淫好让他完事（jerk him to completion），但Jäger叫他等等，于是他慢下来。“我们可——”，Bandit顶到最深时Jäger顿住了，不得不做了一个深呼吸才得以继续，“——我想——让我看着你。”

Bandit回以凝视，先是深情的，然后是缴械投降了，他叹了口气，抽出来，让两人都呻吟出声。“好吧。躺下来。”他拍拍Jäger的屁股，把蕾丝内裤脱掉，Jäger仰面找了个舒服的姿势躺下来，Bandit爬到他两腿之间。这时他才注意到Bandit其实戴了套，他之前没有感觉出来，然后他嘴巴动得快过了脑子，这已经不是第一次了。

“你想不想把那个脱下来？”

Bandit不敢相信地笑了出来，朝他挪近了些。“你他妈是认真的吗？”他重新滑入Jäger的身体然后，又一次，这是全新的体验，因为现在他们在 _看着_ 对方，比之前距离要近得多，Jäger忍不住抬手去感受Bandit的胸膛，指尖追索着墨迹，在其中一边的乳环上轻轻拉了一下，并把腿盘到Bandit的腰上，几乎没去注意那双长袜。“看来你还真是个骚货，你那么心甘情愿地吃下我的老二，基本是在把我往你的身体里头吸。感觉怎么样？”他深深顶进去，相应地Jäger呻吟出声，背拱起来，用力抓住Bandit的大腿。“嗯？我的老二感觉起来怎么样？”

如此强烈，他开始头晕目眩了，这源于他终于能够与Bandit如此切近，听到他时不时地呻吟，看到他面目因快感而扭曲——他太过吸引人以至于让人疼痛，单单是看着他就能让Jäger体内先前未曾注意到的饥渴得到满足。“感觉太他妈赞了”，他轻声回答道，因为确实如此，但也是因为他得到的作为回应的微笑让人目眩。他现在正在往Bandit身上碾磨，把一只手挪到自己的裆部，在Bandit干着他的同时，去完成这件他当初一个人开始做的事。

“是吗？你喜欢？”，Bandit问，当Jäger点头的时候，他咧嘴笑了，很是满足。“你看起来特别可爱，知道吗，好像根本要不够似的。没准下次我会把你好好打扮起来然后用力干你，干到你睫毛膏都糊掉。”在那一瞬间，Jäger脑子里出现了画面，自己在Bandit的阴茎上耸动，穿着和现在相同的装束，指甲和嘴唇涂成同样的色调，还有—— _不了_ ，他不能做这种事。他轻轻摇了摇头，尽管手上的速度加快了，肌肉也紧绷起来。他突然清楚地意识到自己快到了，他就要靠Bandit深深埋在自己身体里的老二射出来，而Bandit低头看着自己，目光几乎显得骄傲，他想要的就是这个，即便他还穿着条他妈的裙子。Bandit每一次顶入都会撼动他的整个身体，他低头看向他们连接的地方，能够看到硬挺一次又一次地进入自己，这感觉 _好_ 得无与伦比。

“我要射了”，他低语道，招来格外粗暴的一顶，顶到了所有正确的位置，他发出呻吟，两手攥紧。“噢操，Dom，我就要——”

“射吧。”

Bandit又往他身体里撞了几下，然后Jäger被推过边缘，终于摔进了那甜美解脱的应许之地。一股暖意从他的身体中段扩散，一路向下冲刷到他的脚尖，把他肺里的空气逼出，让他愉悦地蜷缩起来，他的老二搏动着，喷出浓稠的精液，洒得他衣服上到处都是，难以置信的声音从他嘴唇中漏出。这是纯粹的狂喜，比他此前有过的任何一次高潮都要极端得多，连核心都被摇撼，让他因余韵而颤抖。快感的浪潮让他大脑混沌，于是他几乎没有注意到在自己颤抖着，紧紧夹着Bandit的勃起时，一只温柔的手把他的头发往后梳，扫过他的眉毛。

在他度过余韵（coasts on afterglow），慢悠悠地歇息着，把自己紧紧缠在Bandit身上的腿松开，倒回枕头上的时候，Bandit继续这亲昵的服侍，抚摸他的脸颊，触碰他分开的唇瓣，摩挲他暴露的咽喉，然后按摩他的胸膛，指尖按压肌肉，帮他稳定下来（helps ground him），舒缓他疲惫的身躯。在Jäger射出来的时候他就停止了移动，展现出相当程度的耐心，当他得以再次睁开眼睛时，Bandit几乎是胜利地看着他。“感觉不错？”他问。

Jäger点了点头，仍然震惊着，但当Bandit微笑时，他就——就这么把他拉下来吻了他。不论其它，他们全程几乎没有彼此接触，所以他现在渴求着更切近的联系，向Bandit舒展开身体，Bandit予以相同的回应，玩弄他的舌头，他发出哼鸣，向自己承认道，好吧，也许他 _确实_ 有那么一点迷恋他，但那又怎样？没错，他神魂颠倒的对象刚才可能是要他穿了这件荒唐的衣服，还坚持管他叫骚货，不过没有人是完美的，对吧？只要他继续像这样与Bandit拥吻，彻底地、下流地吻他，他就能轻易原谅他的一切。考虑到Bandit还没有射，他用腿把他拉近，贴着他晃动，Bandit明白了他的意思，再度着手之前停下来的那件事，顶进Jäger的身体里，Jäger往他的口中呻吟，Bandit在他裹着自己抽紧的时候喘息起来.

他们一直没有停止接吻，直到Bandit也抵达高潮，前一刻Jäger还在尽情吮吸他的下唇，下一刻Bandit就紧绷起来，抵着他的脖颈喘息、低吟，把自己整个塞进Jäger的身体里，然后也到达了高潮，身体在Jäger的手掌下战栗，阴茎搏动。这触感让人上瘾，Jäger有一部分的自己希望他能不带套。主要是这样他就能从自己的毕生愿望清单上把这一项划掉了，当然。有那么一段美妙的时间，房间里很安静，两人都在专心平复呼吸，Jäger享受着Bandit身体的暖意，然后Bandit撤开去，把安全套打了个结，随手丢到地板上。他们看着对方，有一点迷茫，突然间，Jäger感到自己的双臂间古怪地空空荡荡。

“我现在能把这个脱了吗？”，最后他问道，Bandit发出轻笑。

“行啊。反正我也要洗掉的，你往上面射得到处都是。”

“我可能会后悔问这个问题”，Jäger一边解开女式衬衣的扣子一边回应，“但我就是想知道：为什么你会有这种中学女生的装束啊？”

“这里面的解释特别正常。这个本来应该是Jackal的万圣节装扮，但是有点太小了，所以他把它给了我。我真心没想到你会那么享受，但咱们还是搞成了这样（but here we are）。”

“还是搞成了这样。”Jäger附和道，并把第二只袜子丢到地上。他们又一次看向对方。“现在你肯把照片删掉了吗？”

“你开玩笑吗？你穿着我的夹克打飞机是我他妈见过的最火辣的画面，我绝对不会删掉的。不过我也绝对不会拿给别人看。这玩意儿就留在我这里。”噢。行吧。如果他 _那样_ 说，Jäger觉得自己应该没问题。大体上。如果Bandit能重新把自己搂住就更棒了，但也许这是要求太多——现在他们双方已经了结了，类似于一笔交易完成。他们两人都从中获得了自己想要的东西。“你之前听的是啥来着，究竟？”

Jäger张开了嘴但Bandit动作更快，他一把抓过了播放器，上面还连着耳机，然后滑动播放列表。他看得越多，眉毛就扬得越高。“这全都——每次我一放里面哪首歌你就会抱怨。你甚至哪怕有 _喜欢_ 这些音乐吗（Do you even  _like_  this music）？天，你肯定是疯狂地迷上我了，是不？”

这是个玩笑。他们都知道这是个玩笑，但他笑不出来，甚至都没法假装觉得好笑，于是他保持着死一般的沉默。Bandit水平地盯着他。“你他妈栽我身上了（You are fucking with me）。”

他无话可说。他无从辩解，于是保持静默。

Bandit把播放器的音量调低，冲他眨了下眼睛，表情难以捉摸。“我得抽根烟”，他声明道，站起身，有可能是要 _逃跑_ ，Jäger没法怪罪他。说到底，这毫无来由，而且也没有征兆可以说明任何东西。除了他们向彼此微笑的那种方式。除了那些吻。突然间，Bandit改变了主意，又坐了回来，将Jäger拉近，把他粗暴地放到自己腿上，抱住他，然后用气声说：“干。你他妈个傻逼。妈的来跟我 _说_ 啊（fucking talk to me）。你究竟怎么觉得在我床上打飞机会对自己有帮助的？”

“我只——”他不知道。无力地尝试风趣一些，他说道：“我是说，是有帮助的。”

一声喷气的笑，然后Bandit再次与他嘴唇相锁，这一次，他们两人都完全清楚这意味着什么。Jäger在吻里微笑，搂住他，满足地吻回去，有那么几分钟仅仅因为能保持这种状态而感到满足。“我之前不知道”，最后，Bandit嘟囔道，Jäger温柔地摇了摇头。

“我没有告诉你。”

“这是不是意味着现在我可以正式管你叫我的骚货了？”

Jäger扑哧笑了，戳了一下他的肋骨。“绝对不行。”然后，突如其来地，他冒出一个不同的念头。“那条 _内裤_ 也是Jackal给你的吗？”

然后，挂着灿烂的笑容，Bandit说：“没，别担心。那条是我自己的。”

 

 


End file.
